1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authentication apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, an entry management apparatus, an entry and exit management apparatus, an entry management system, and an entry and exit management system in which authentication is executed on the basis of biometric information. The present invention also relates to processing methods for these apparatuses and systems, and to programs for causing computers to execute the processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain security in buildings or sites, personal authentication is often executed at entrances of the buildings or sites. A large number of apparatuses for executing such personal authentication have been developed. For example, in a type of entry management apparatus, an authentication apparatus is provided at an entrance of a building, the authentication apparatus identifies a person trying to enter the building, and a door at the entrance automatically opens only when authentication of the identified person ends successfully, whereby the person is allowed to enter the building. There exist some authentication apparatuses that execute personal authentication using, for example, a personal identification number or password for identifying an individual user. There also exist some authentication apparatuses that execute personal authentication using biometric information, such as faces or fingerprints of persons.
For example, in an entry/exit management apparatus shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-26205, an iris-information obtaining apparatus and a passage controlling apparatus are provided in the proximity of an entrance of a room, and the passage controlling apparatus compares iris information of a person obtained by the iris-information obtaining apparatus with iris information stored in a storage unit. If the comparison results in matching, an electronic lock of a door at the entrance of the room is unlocked so that the person can enter the room.